


Aoba's Choice

by babyjules16, ClearLovesMe



Series: Aoba's Choice [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba's an asshole, Heart Break, M/M, Shock, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearLovesMe/pseuds/ClearLovesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all choose our own path. . .but it's the consequences that we do not expect. Will Aoba's choice be a good one or will his life spiral out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys we've been working on this for a while. . .actually a year. This is our first fanfic so go easy on us please. Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments are appreciated

It's noon, and Aoba is laying in his bed thinking back on the statement he made four days ago.

~~~~~~~~~

Granny is in the kitchen making snacks, because Aoba called everyone over.

"Aoba-san what's going on?" Clear asked curiously.

Aoba takes a deep breathe while pacing back and forth.

"Aoba is everything okay?" Koujaku asked.

"Aoba?" Ren called out but Aoba remained silent.

Mink begins to grow impatient, "Hurry up and say it."

Noiz, beginning to get annoyed with all the silence, "Any day now." 

Granny walks out carrying a basket of donuts, "Aoba stop making everyone wait and just say it!"

Aoba stops pacing and looks at everyone. He takes a deep breathe and stares at the ground while he begins to talk. "The reason I called you all here today is because I think its time I chose one."

Everyone exchanges confused glances but Koujaku speaks first. "One what?"

"I can't have all of you," he looks up determined. "I have to choose one."

Mink asks Aoba calmly, "Well who do you choose?"

Aoba takes another deep breathe and says, "I'll give you my answer in four days."

~~~~~~~~~

The day has come and Aoba has made his decision. After eveything they have been through, he chose the one he want to be with. He chose. . .

Aoba walks downstairs and everyone is already there waiting to hear his answer.

Clear unable to contain his anxiety asks, "Aoba-san what's your decision?"

Aoba looks down playing with his fingers, "Well I made my decision and I choose. . ."

Everyone looks at each other than back at Aoba. . .and he's staring at Noiz. Everyone looks at Noiz.

"Me?" Noiz asks shocked.

Aoba nods, "Yes. . .you."

Everyone looks back at Aoba and he hangs his head down, "I'm sorry, but I choose Noiz."

Mink stares at Aoba with a blank face but Aoba can see the hurt in his eyes. Mink looks away and leaves abruptly. Aoba watches him go.

Ren stares at Aoba with a lump stuck in his throat, "So that's your decision," he asks with a choked sob as tears stream down his face.

Aoba burts into tears and repiles, "Ren I'm sorry. . .but I choose Noiz." 

Ren unable to contain his sadness runs out of the house. Aoba calls out after him, "Ren, Wait!" 

Clear is staring at the ground panting, "Aoba-san. . .I respect your decision." He winces while he stumbles out the door.

Aoba then notices that Koujaku was staring at him the whole time. "Koujaku I-"

"Stop," Koujaku says with a hand raised. He looks at Noiz with disgust, looks at Granny dejected, and back at Aoba with anger in his eyes. "Fine," he says dryly and leaves. 

"Koujaku wait," Aoba says as he's about to chase Koujaku but Granny stops him in his tracks.

"Let him go," she says to him.

At that point Noiz walks up to Aoba, "Thank you," he says as he wipes the tears out of his eyes. He kisses his forehead and smiles at him before he turns to leave.

Aoba watches him leave with a smile on his face. Granny sighs and is about to leave the room when Aoba calls after her. "Granny you don't have anything to say?" 

She turns to him, "Aoba. . .I spent one year, day and night, repairing Clear because you said you loved him, and you couldn't live without him. And you chose Noiz. Koujaku has been with you, and protected you when you were little and even now. And you chose Noiz. Ren was there with you in your darkest times. When you were lost and alone he was there for you. And you chose Noiz." She starts to head up the stairs, stops midway and turns slightly, "What has Noiz done for you?" She continues and disappears into her room.

Aoba stands in shock by what she said. He trudges up the stairs to his room, sits on his bed and lets the tears fall.

~~~~~~~~~

It's been two weeks since Aoba has told everyone he choose Noiz. Things between Noiz and him are fine, Granny however is still against his decision.

"I still don't understand why you chose him," she says making a chin notion to Noiz, who just rolls his eyes. 

Aoba scoffs, "Granny stop."

Granny sucks her teeth and looks at them annoyed. "All you've done is spend all your time with him," she sighs. "You don't even care about the other hearts you've broken."

Noiz senses Aoba is about to cry so he wraps his arms around. He glares at Granny then say to Aoba, "She's right you know, you should check on them or at least someone."

Granny looks at Noiz, "Hmph maybe he isn't that bad."

"Thanks," Noiz says dryly with a roll of his eyes.

Aoba wipes his eyes and looks at Granny, "Okay, let's make a deal. I'll go check on someone if you two work things out."

Granny and Noiz exchange looks and agreed simultaneously.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> We hope that was okay but this will be part of a series we've created. There will be good ends and bad ends. . .just like the game. Thanks for reading! Tell your friends! And comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Koujaku's next


End file.
